New Addiction
by LeFlemings
Summary: Shizuo gives in to peer pressure and starts smoking. Izaya does whatever he can to make Shizuo quit. Izuo/High school/Smut/Probably lemon too


"Hey, Shizuo, come here!" A guy who was standing with four other guys called, waving his hand at the blonde.

"Hm?" Shizuo hummed and slowly walked towards the group of males, wondering what they wanted. "Yeah, what?"

"Hey, ya' like the sticks?" a redhead asked.

"What?" Shizuo wrinkled his nose as he saw the so-called 'stick' they were talking about. "I haven't tried it." the blonde carefully said.

"Oh, really?" a black haired with his nose pierced said. "You should totally try it, yeah?" he smirked, and so did everyone else.

"Why? It doesn't even smell good at all." Shizuo frowned.

"That's only cuz ya' haven't tried it yet, yeah?" the black haired continued, holding out an unlit cigarette for the blonde. "Try it."

"I really shouldn't." Shizuo backed away.

"Aw, come on, man. It's really good." Another male said.

"Yeah, just take it. A little drag won't hurt ya'." the redhead smirked.

The blonde looked at each and every one of the males and gulped before taking the cigarette. He coughed before placing it in between his lips.

"Here's some fire." an older blonde said and lit the cigarette with the help of a lighter. Shizuo inhaled the polluting smoke and removed the cigarette from his lips, coughing violently.

"Come on, try again." the redhead grinned.

"What?" Shizuo coughed again, making his eyes slightly watery.

"Aww, I thought a dude like you wouldn't be such a pussy at the first drag." the black-haired suddenly said.

"I'm not." Shizuo mumbled after finishing coughing. Those words made the blonde take another drag, this time he wasn't coughing that much.

"Much better." The black-haired continued and everyone seemed to grin.

After some more inhalations and exhalations, Shizuo got used to the smoke in his lungs.

"See? Isn't it good?" the blonde of them said and took out a cigarette himself, lighting it. All five guys knew about Shizuo's temper but their heads were too far up their asses to care about the fact that Shizuo could throw a vending machine at them.

"I guess.." Shizuo examined the cigarette, watching the glowing tobacco as it slowly turned into grey ashes. He took another drag. He found it somewhat relaxing in some way, to smoke a cigarette.

"I knew Shizuo was a guy like us." the black haired told the others, chuckling somewhat viciously.

"Nah, I don't think so." Shizuo mumbled and began to walk away from the small group of males. "Thanks anyway." the blonde waved at them.

The four of them stood stunned as the tall blonde walked away like nothing had happened. With. The. cigarette.

Cigarettes were what Shizuo was going to spend all his money on from now on. If they could calm him down, then that's what he was going to buy, to help himself.

* * *

Izaya was eagerly waiting for his boyfriend, Shizuo Heiwajima, to arrive. Izaya's parents were going to be out the whole weekend and that left Izaya alone in the house since his sisters were staying at a friend's house. Could he get a better opportunity to be alone with Shizuo? Definitely not! It was going to be perfect. Just him and his protozoan of a boyfriend. There was just one little problem... Izaya had heard some nasty rumours that Shizuo had started smoking. Oh, the raven-haired was not pleased with those rumours. He hadn't had a chance to ask Shizuo about it but he was going to confront the blonde that day, and ask him whether it was true or not. If it turned out to be true... well, Izaya had his opinion on those cancer sticks, as he liked to call them.

Shizuo yawned as he made his way to Izaya's house. He took one last drag of the cigarette and stubbed it out as he exhaled. His steps were slow and careful, like he didn't want to ruin the pavement or kill a little insect. Or maybe, somewhere deep down, he felt a bit nervous about seeing Izaya. He hadn't told the raven about his new habit, you might call it that.

"Get here soon, Shizu-chan~." Izaya complained impatiently, lying on the couch with his legs on the back of the couch, glaring at the TV upside down.

The blonde took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Izaya jumped off of the couch and ran to the door. "Yo, Shizu-chan!"

"Hey." Shizuo smiled and stepped inside, hanging his jacket on the coat rack and leaving his shoes neatly near the other shoes which had been placed over towards the wall.

"What's with that?" Izaya started, closing the door. "Here I'm standing all deliciously and what do you do? Pass me and say 'hey'? That's no way to greet your _boyfriend_, Shizu-chan~."

"Tch. Alright. Hey, boyfriend." Shizuo mocked and went passed Izaya again.

"How cold." he smirked and followed the blonde. "Say, Shizu-chan. I've heard some rumours."

"About what?" the blonde asked as he sat down on the couch in the living room.

"About you, actually." he said and sat down on the table before the blonde.

"Oh, really?" Shizuo raised a brow, gently tapping his foot against the floor.

Izaya noticed the foot tapping and other signs in the other's body language that told Izaya that Shizuo knew _exactly _what he was talking about. "Some say you've begun smoking." he said bluntly. He could actually smell the damn smoke already, so no matter what Shizuo would say to deny it, he wouldn't believe it. Hell, the blonde had probably bought the damn pack of death with him.

"They do?" Shizuo bit his inner cheek and crossed his arms, glaring up at Izaya.

"Yes. Is it true?" he asked needlessly.

Shizuo shrugged as an answer.

"So it is." he sighed deeply.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Seriously? What wrong with it-, seriously? I knew you were a bit dumb, Shizu-chan, but this is ridiculous."

"Arh, geez. What's the problem?" Shizuo sighed.

"It's bad for your health, ne?"

"What if they actually help me calm down?" Shizuo raised a brow.

"How can something fogging your lungs be calming? They're awful."

"That's your opinion. I need them, and I won't quit just because you want me to."

"Oh, I'm not asking you to quit." he smiled gently.

"Good." Shizuo sighed again. It wasn't that bad after all.

"I'm _making _you quit." Izaya grinned.

"Oh, hell no! _No_!" Shizuo complained and shook his head. "No way. Not going to happen. Forget it."

"Oh, yes~." Izaya said and sat down on the blonde's lap. "Where are you hiding them?"

"Well that's the question, huh?" Shizuo mumbled.

"Shizu-chan knows of Shakespeare? I'm surprised!" he said and slid a hand into one of the pockets in Shizuo's pants.

"H-hey!" Shizuo was surprised at the sudden movement.

Not finding any pack of cigarettes he searched the other pocket but with no luck. "Where are they?" Izaya asked patiently, moving his face very close to Shizuo's to look him directly in the eyes.

"Dunno." Shizuo shrugged.

"Don't play dumber than you already are. Where did you hide them?"

"On the contrary." Shizuo mumbled avoiding the question.

"Then I'll just have to find them myself." he smirked and sneaked his hands under Shizuo's butt, leaning against his chest to search his back pockets.

"Oi!" Shizuo exclaimed and placed his hands on Izaya's chest, pushing him away.

"It's there, isn't it?" Izaya said and kept fighting to go down to look through the pockets.

"No, it's not. Geez."

"Are you sure?" Izaya smirked evilly and squeezed Shizuo's ass.

"It's... n-not." Shizuo twitched.

"Is that so." he kept squeezing the other's ass.

"I'm serious.." Shizuo nearly jumped off of the couch. "Would you.. stop that?"

"Why? Doesn't Shizu-chan like it when I touch his ass?" he said slyly and rose from the other's lap, placing a soft kiss on Shizuo's forehead.

"Not right now.." the blonde mumbled, slightly annoyed.

"Shizu-chan! I'm hurt!" he said dramatically and grabbed the fabric of his shirt where his heart was.

"Yeah, sure you are." Shizuo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms again.

Izaya smirked and chuckled at the blonde and went to find his backpack. "Where did you hide them.." he wondered out loud and unzipped the bag, searching for the pack of cigarettes.

"Izaya, stop looking through my things." Shizuo sighed, keeping an eye on the raven.

"Of course, Shizu-chan. I'll do what ever you tell me to." he said sarcastically with a light chuckle.

"Hey, I'm serious. Stop it." Shizuo mumbled and rose from the couch to stop Izaya from looking through his things. "They're not there." he said as he grabbed the other's arm, pulling it away from the backpack.

"Then where are they, honeybunny?"

Shizuo froze. There was a short silence before the blonde growled at the other: "You can call me monster, protozoan, even _Shizu-chan_, but don't _ever _call me honeybunny."

"Aww, you don't like it? I think it fits you perfectly!" Izaya said happily with a sly smirk on his face.

"No. Don't ever say that again." Shizuo's eyes narrowed. "Now, quit looking through my things!" he yanked Izaya away from his bag.

"Where did you hide those unhealthy bastards, Shizu-chan?" he asked and slipped away from Shizuo's grip, grabbing his backpack again to keep looking through it while moving around the couch to prevent Shizuo from catching him.

"Oi! Stop it!" Shizuo mumbled and chased Izaya.

"No lube?" Izaya said as he threw the bag at Shizuo. "How disappointing."

"What?" Shizuo frowned as he caught the bag.

"Well, not that it matters since I have some we can use." he smirked and moved towards the blonde.

"What are.. you planning?" Shizuo gulped and held the bag to his chest.

"Who knows, ne? Anyway." he said as he stuck his hands into Shizuo's pockets again. "Where are they.."

"Do you mind! They're not in my jeans!" Shizuo exclaimed, trying to push the other away.

"If you don't tell me where they are, then I'm afraid I'll have to look through all~ of your clothes."

"I won't tell you no matter what.." Shizuo muttered.

"Hmm? Oh well, you're gonna throw it out yourself sooner or later. Right?"

"No, I won't." the blonde said determined and sat down on the couch again, still holding on to his bag.

Izaya noticed the way he clung to his bag and figured that was where the cigarettes were. Well, he certainly hadn't looked through the side pockets. He would look there once the blonde had let go of it. "Do you even know the consequences of smoking?"

"I don't care." Shizuo sighed.

"You don't care if you get sick? And I'm not talking about a mild fever. When it's cigarettes, we're talking cancer, Shizu-chan!"

"Geez, take it easy! It won't happen.." Shizuo mumbled.

"They always say that. It's all very nice to be smoking until the day you lay in the hospital bed, unable to breathe." Izaya said quite angrily. Oh yes, he was quite angry that the blonde had started smoking.

"Geez, stop living in the future and enjoy the present." Shizuo sighed again.

"Ah, ah, Shizu-chan. Smoking is a horrible and disgusting habit. I'm not letting you ruin your lungs!"

"You're not the one to decide that, Izaya."

"Oh, yes I am. I'm not kissing you when you taste like toxic smoke!"

"Oh, too bad for you then." Shizuo shrugged.

"Shizu-chan! Are you retarded?"

"Geez, would you calm down already?" Shizuo muttered, feeling annoyed about the whole 'problem'.

Izaya hadn't realized he had been half-yelling until now. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "Stupid protozoan." he sighed.

The blonde scowled at Izaya. "Stupid flea."

"Retarded, imbecile idiot of a brute." Izaya said angrily.

Shizuo sighed heavily and rose from the bed, rolling his eyes. "Whatever you say Izaya.." he waved lazily at Izaya as he left the living room, bringing the bag with him.

"I'm making him quit. I really am." Izaya mumbled to himself and went to the kitchen. It was getting late, so he might as well cook dinner and while doing so he could find ways to tell Shizuo exactly how stupid it was to smoke. Hopefully, he wouldn't freak out if the brute decided to argue about it. Which he probably would, since he could be very stubborn.

Shizuo placed his bag by his shoes and reached to find his cigarettes in one of the smaller pockets. He then stepped outside and lit his cigarette, enjoying the calming feeling relax his nerves. The door behind him was open, so he quickly shut it before Izaya would come running and do something unexpected.

Izaya was still angry with the blonde, but unlike him, Izaya was much better at staying calm. Though, in situations like these, he had a hard time keeping himself calm since cigarettes were one of the things he hated most.

Shizuo sighed as he stepped down onto the pavement and went for a walk in Izaya's parents little front garden while taking lovely slow drags from the cigarette.

"I wonder where Shizu-chan went.." Izaya wondered out loud. He had finished some salad and had steaks on the pan, so he figured he might as well see where Shizuo had gone to. Maybe the blonde was angry with him. Not that Izaya particularly cared much right now. He went to his room, but found no Shizu-chan there. "Hm?" he questioned and searched the living room and bathroom too. He even looked in the washing room. Shizuo was no where to be found. "Did he go outside?" Izaya went to the door leading to their garden and as he opened the door and peeked outside, he saw Shizuo _smoking_. He sure had some nerves.

"Oh damn it." Shizuo mumbled to himself as he turned around to meet a pair of crimson orbs. He put on a weak smile as he hid the cigarette behind him, although that wouldn't help covering up the smoke at all.

"Hey, Shizu-chan." Izaya smiled, pretending he was stupid enough not to notice. "What are you doing out here?" he said and slowly approached the blonde.

Shizuo didn't respond. He only raised a brow at the other.

"Hm? What are you doing out here, Shizu-chan? Needed some fresh air?"

"Mhmm.."

"Shizu-chan.. If you're actually trying to hide that cigarette, you're not doing a very good job." he sighed.

"I know." Shizuo mumbled and pulled the cigarette up to his lips to take a drag of it.

Izaya wrinkled his nose and made a disgusted face. "Stub it."

"No." Shizuo answered and exhaled the smoke out into the air.

Izaya went right up to him and snatched the stick from Shizuo's fingers.

"Hey!" Shizuo complained and reached for the cigarette.

Izaya simply held it away from Shizuo when he reached for it. With a blunt expression he held the cigarette up beside his head and let go of it, letting it fall onto the pavement.

"Geez, Izaya.. I needed that!" Shizuo sighed.

"Oh, please, Shizu-chan! How can you need something so disgusting when you have something as delicious as me right here!" he smirked and grabbed Shizuo's wrist, pulling his smelly boyfriend back inside.

"Hey.. hey!" Shizuo let out as he was pulled away from the still lit cigarette. He could fight back but he didn't want to get in a fight with Izaya, it really wasn't worth it.

"Dinner is ready in a few minutes. Could you set the table?"

"Tch. Whatever." Shizuo growled annoyed, and did as told.

Izaya smiled at him but to be honest, he was mad at him. How could the damn brute stand the taste of cigarettes? The smell was disgusting and to be the one inhaling the smoke couldn't be any better! Izaya went back to the stove to get his mind off of it. When the meat was done he put the steaks on a plate and put them on the kitchen table along with small bowls of vegetables and salad.

Shizuo sighed as he sat down on the chair and looked at the food. It was always healthy food Izaya would cook when they finally were together.

Izaya sat down the chair opposite Shizuo and handed the plate with steaks to Shizu-chan. "Here you go! You like steaks like these a lot, right?"

[Suddenly so calm...] Shizuo frowned and took the plate. "Yeah." he mumbled and took one of the steaks and put it on his plate. Handing the plate back to Izaya, the blonde took some of the salad and placed it on his plate.

"You don't have to force yourself, Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he took the smallest of the three steaks that were left on the plate. He took some salad and some water to drink.

"Mhmm." the blonde hummed.

Izaya sighed and left his seat, heading to the oven.

Shizuo placed his elbow on the table and let his hand hang loosely over the edge of the table. With his other hand he picked up the fork and pierced it down into some salad. He brought it up to his mouth and slowly chewed on it.

The raven-haired took out the baking sheet. He had made some French fries since he knew the blonde loved them. He carefully put them in a bowl and put on some salt. He went behind the blonde and placed the bowl beside him.

Shizuo sent Izaya a weak smile and continued to chew on the damn salad. Urgh, salad wasn't his favourite food, but hey he had to try it once in a while. As he swallowed he reached out for the bowl with fries and poured some onto his plate, and placed the bowl back on the table. He immediately ate some of the fries to get rid of the horrible salad taste.

"Would you like some ketchup with those?"

The blonde shook his head as an answer.

"Alright." Izaya sat down again and began eating. He had to admit Shizuo looked adorable with his steak and French-fries. He was trying to avoid the salad, just like a kid. That was one of the things Izaya really loved about the brute.

The blonde ate his food in silence, not even wanting to have eye-contact with Izaya.

No one said anything and Izaya couldn't help but stare at _his _cute little Shizu-chan. He was still mad at him, oh yes, but he still loved the blonde more than anything. "Hm? Are you done?" Izaya asked gently when Shizuo put his fork down on his plate.

"Mhmm.." Shizuo nodded and looked down at the plate.

"Shizu-chan."

"What?"

"Look at me."

Shizuo exhaled deeply and looked up at Izaya. He raised both brows and just kept staring at Izaya.

"I love you." he smirked.

The blonde let a smile cross his lips as he chuckled a bit. "Love you too."

"Now that that's settled, let's get rid of these dishes." Izaya rose from his seat and began bringing the dishes to the sink.

"Okay." Shizuo nodded.

They helped each other clean the table. "Go sit in the living room, I'll put these in the dishwasher, ne?"

"Alright.." Shizuo sighed and left Izaya. He went straight to the living room and sat down on the couch.

Soon after, Izaya joined Shizuo in the living room. He walked behind him and leaned down, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck.

"Hm?" Shizuo hummed.

"You don't need those stupid cancer sticks to calm down, Shizu-chan. You have me." he said calmly.

"But you're not always there." Shizuo mumbled.

"Then think of me." he whispered into Shizuo's ear before kissing it.

"Tch." Shizuo snorted. "I'm not quitting."

"Yes you are. One way or another."

"No, Izaya." Shizuo moved away from Izaya's grip. "I won't."

"Do you know what it does to your lungs?"

"I am aware of that, yes."

"Then why do it?"

"Because it's relaxing."

"How the-" Izaya stopped himself mid-sentence. He coughed lightly in his hand before talking, "I can help you relax whenever you need it."

"No, you can't. I need them, okay?" Shizuo turned to look directly into Izaya's eyes.

"Yes I can. I don't want my boyfriend to have such a nasty, unhealthy, repulsive addiction." Izaya said, staring back into Shizuo's caramel eyes.

"Oh, well. That's how it's going to be." Shizuo mumbled, turned back around and leaned back against the back of the couch, crossing his arms.

Izaya roughly ruffled Shizuo's hair. "Nope! Can't have you dying from lung cancer!"

"That won't happen." Shizuo growled.

"Shizu-chan.. Why can't you understand that I just wanna help you?"

"I don't need it. I'm perfectly fine."

"Right now, yes, but in ten years? Don't smoke those dangerous cancer sticks!"

"I will anyway." Shizuo said stubbornly.

"No! We'll find another addiction for you!"

"Shut up, Izaya! If I want to smoke, then I'll smoke!" Shizuo half-yelled.

"I won't allow it, Shizu-chan! I would rather feed you on cupcakes or chocolate!" Izaya said angrily and went to stand before the blonde, staring down at him.

"You don't have any rights to control my life whatsoever." Shizuo growled.

"Ooooh, yes. Yes I have! And I'll make you fucking stop!" Izaya cursed.

"Not a chance!"

"Shizu-chan.." Izaya started, grinning widely and dangerously, indicating Izaya had an idea Shizuo probably wasn't going to like.

"What?" Shizuo was still annoyed, and that grin Izaya had plastered on his face definitely wasn't a good thing either.

Suddenly, Izaya grabbed Shizuo's wrist and pulled him to his feet and roughly dragged him with him.

"What the hell?" Shizuo exclaimed.

Ignoring the blonde's protest, he led him into his room and threw Shizuo onto the bed, making him lie with his head on the pillow on his stomach.

"Hey!" Shizuo complained and sat up in the bed, looking at Izaya.

Izaya merely pushed Shizuo to lie down on his back and towered over him, glaring him directly in the eyes.

Shizuo glared back at Izaya and placed his hands on the other's shoulders.

Izaya slipped his hands behind Shizuo's shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position.

"What are you doing?" Shizuo frowned and kept his hands on Izaya's shoulders.

The raven leaned in and captured Shizuo's soft lips in a passionate kiss, feeling utterly grateful the nasty taste of cigarettes had subsided from eating. His hands began unbuttoning Shizuo's shirt.

"Mmf!" Shizuo was taken aback at the sudden kiss, but decided to let it slide and just enjoy the passionate kiss.

Izaya slid the shirt off of Shizuo's shoulders and tossed it to the floor. He slowly pushed Shizuo back down on the bed, never breaking the kiss. He smashed his lips against Shizuo's again and again, creating a wet, hot kiss.

"I... Iz.." was all Shizuo managed to say in between those quick kisses.

The raven smirked into the kisses and unzipped the blonde's pants, before pulling back for air. "This.. is your new addiction."

"Izaya.. what the?" The blonde looked down at himself. "You can-mm!" Shizuo was interrupted by the raven whom continued to lock their lips in deep passionate kisses.

While their mouths were occupied Izaya pulled Shizuo's pants down to his mid-thighs and cupped Shizuo's manhood through his boxers, rubbing his palm against it.

"Mm.." Shizuo moaned into the other's mouth.

The moan was muffled against Izaya's own lips, sending shivers down his spine and shockwaves of desire directly down to the forming erection in his pants. Izaya moved off of Shizuo's lips to dispose of the blonde's pants, letting them join Shizuo's shirt on the floor.

"Are you.. seriously going to do this?" Shizuo blinked in surprise. Just two minutes ago they were arguing... and now they were about to have sex.

"Why, yes, Shizu-chan? Why wouldn't I want to fuck you?"

"Don't say it like that.." the blonde mumbled and looked away.

"Ah, is Shizu-chan embarrassed? And here I thought you would like your new addiction." he grinned and crawled backwards, and placed one of Shizuo's sock covered feet in his lap.

The blonde ignored what the raven said and looked towards Izaya. "What are you doing..?"

"Taking off your socks." he smirked and slowly slid his sock off.

Shizuo let his head hit the bed as he covered his eyes with his hands.

"What's wrong, _honey_?" Izaya asked smugly and he put his foot down and replaced it with his other foot.

"Izaya.." Shizuo muttered.

"Yes, dear?" Izaya asked, pulling his sock off that foot as well.

"Don't call me that either." Shizuo mumbled.

"You don't like it?" he smirked and began rubbing the arch of Shizuo's foot with his thumbs. He seemed a bit tense and Izaya wanted him to calm down a bit.

"No, I don't.."

"That's too bad." Izaya chuckled. "Relax, Shizu-chan." Izaya told him while massaging his foot. "Tell me you want me." he challenged.

"I _am _relaxing..." Shizuo ignored the other's request.

Izaya chuckled and gently put the other's foot down, and crawled back over Shizuo's body. "Tell me you want me."

"I.." Shizuo started, unsure of what to say really. He couldn't quite figure out if he was in the mood for it right now or not.

"Yes?" Izaya said patiently, slowly sliding a hand down Shizuo's chest to cup his erection; he squeezed it firmly.

"Mmmh.." Shizuo breathed out.

"You want me, Shizu-chan? You want me to fuck you?"

"Izaya.." Shizuo breathed out. He pulled Izaya down to his face. "I.. want you.. Hnn.." Shizuo whispered teasingly into the other's ear.

Izaya felt his cock twitch with arousal. "Thought so." he whispered, trying to stay composed. He pulled back and slid Shizuo's boxers down, pulling them off and throwing them in some random direction. "Let's see.." he smirked and pulled his shirt off. "You want me to fuck you, huh? Does Shizu-chan want me inside?" he asked, working on his own pants.

"Just.. stop talking and do something.." Shizuo demanded.

"Uhh, eager." Izaya grinned. He pulled his boxers off, freeing his aching need. "We should try a different position now that we're at it."

"What.. did you have.. in mind?"

"I would like to do you while you're sitting, and with your back supported by the headboard."

The blonde blinked in surprise and stared at Izaya.

"What's with that look?" Izaya chuckled lightly.

"It's.. different, yes." Shizuo mumbled.

"Would you rather try something else?"

"No." Shizuo quickly said and sat up.

"Oh? Then let's get to it." Izaya said smugly with a wide smirk on his lips. He moved closer to Shizuo and pushed him slightly closer to the headboard. He grabbed a bottle of lotion from the night table and handed it to Shizuo. "Could you?" he challenged.

Shizuo gulped and opened the bottle. He poured a generous amount on top of Izaya's aching cock and spread it all over the hardened member. The blonde put the bottle down on the bed beside him as he continued to gently stroke the other's member, covering his cock in lube.

"Ohh.. Mm.." Izaya moaned lowly, and placed both his hands on Shizuo's lower back, supporting him.

"There.." Shizuo half-whispered as he pulled his hand away from the other's member.

"Good job." he smirked. He adjusted himself, making the head of his cock enter Shizuo's tight ring of muscle. "Uh.."

"Mmhh." Shizuo moaned through shut lips. His hands automatically flew up to grab the headboard of the bed. His toes curled up, gently tugging at the sheets underneath them.

Izaya slowly let Shizuo slide down upon his cock. It felt amazing, having his member swallowed by Shizuo's tight hole. Though, he was careful not to hurt the blonde since he knew it would hurt more because he hadn't prepared him.

"Ahh.." Shizuo breathed out as he was filled. "Mmhh..."

When Izaya was fully inside he held still and looked deeply into Shizuo's eyes. "Feeling good?"

The blonde uncurled his toes and slowly nodded, letting his lips form a thin line.

"Good.. Hnn.." Izaya moaned as Shizuo relaxed, making his insides tighten less around Izaya's cock. He slowly slid out and then back in.

"Ahh-hnn.." The blonde tilted his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Ah.. Relax.." Izaya slowly slid out again and then back in, repeating the motion.

"I a-ahhh-m.. mhh.."

"Rhn.." Izaya groaned as Shizuo tightened around him. He paused in his motions and kissed Shizuo's neck softly.

Shizuo tilted his head some more, making room for Izaya. "Ahh.." the kiss sent shivers down Shizuo's spine, making him tense a bit more before relaxing.

"Ahg.." Izaya moaned when Shizuo suddenly tightened further around him and mewled when he relax. He blew hot air on a spot on Shizuo's neck before placing his lips there, sucking on his skin.

"Awwhh... mmmh..." Shizuo felt goosebumps form all over his body at the exhalation coming from his boyfriend's mouth.

Izaya pulled off with a small pop sound, looking at the hickey he had left on the other's neck before looking at Shizuo. "My cute little Shizu-chan."

The blonde chuckled. "I'm not little-mmh.."

"No matter how tall you are," Izaya started, once again beginning to slowly pull out and push himself back into Shizuo's entrance, "you will always be my little Shizu-chan. Ah.."

The blonde didn't feel like arguing at all, definitely not when they were in the middle of something like this. "Ha.. what.. ever." he whispered.

Izaya smirked and picked up his pace when he thought the blonde could handle it. He began kissing the blonde's neck too.

"Oh.. shit.." Shizuo moaned and curled his toes again. His grip on the headboard also tightened. Damn the pleasure!

Izaya went faster, and faster until he began thrusting harder as well. He panted slightly against the blonde's neck. "Shizu-chan.. God, I love you."

"Arrhh-.." Shizuo moaned loudly, feeling the pleasure hit him. "Ha.. ah.."

Izaya kept up his pace but thrust just a bit harder. His hands began rubbing Shizuo's lower back softly in order to help him relax.

"Iza... mhh.. ya.." the blonde moaned and dragged his hand down to gently nuzzle the raven's hair, the other hand quickly grabbed the sheets.

"Mmm.. Ah.. ha.." Izaya moaned. He teasingly licked a nipple, playing with it with his tongue.

"No-hh..." Shizuo moaned and frowned. "Awhhh.."

"Adorable." Izaya breathed out. He licked from the nipple up to Shizuo's jaw-line and kissed him there. He then suddenly thrust in really hard, making both males moan loudly.

"Ah.. fuck!" Shizuo cursed as pleasure shot up his spine.

Izaya smirked, amused of how much the blonde was enjoying it. He paced down and grabbed Shizuo's cock, pumping it in the same rhythm as he thrust.

Shizuo opened his mouth and let out a silent 'ah' at the touch. Oh god that felt good. He squeezed his eyes shut and leaned his head back against the headboard.

After a while, the panting raven quickened his pace, both thrusting harder and faster into Shizuo while pumping his cock faster too. He panted, exhaling hot air onto Shizuo's collar and once in a while he would place light butterfly kisses on the sweaty skin.

"Ah.. ha.. ha.. ahh.. mmmh!" Shizuo moaned non-stop.

God, those sounds were turning Izaya even more on! "That's right. Moan for me. Ah.. hah... rhn.."

The blonde continued letting out obscene moans, pleasing Izaya even more.

"Ooohh.." Izaya groaned and leaned up slightly. "Come, Shizu-chan. Come for me." he whispered breathlessly into Shizuo's ear.

"Damn it.. Izaya.." Shizuo breathed out.

Izaya smirked and thrust harder, pumping Shizuo's member harder as well. "Come."

Shizuo's hand moved down to Izaya's shoulder, gently grabbing it. "Ahh.." he was so close.

"Nnn.." Izaya removed his other hand from Shizuo's back and slid it up to his nipple, teasingly running his thumb over it before he started rubbing it between his thumb and index finger.

That familiar ticklish feeling struck Shizuo's body, making him tighten around Izaya's cock. He curled his toes and came hard onto his stomach and Izaya's hand. "Ahhh..." he breathed out as he relaxed again.

"Oh.." Izaya groaned and felt his stomach tightened before he came right into Shizuo. "Ahh.."

"F-ahh.." Shizuo moaned at the feeling of being filled.

Izaya's shivered in pleasure, enjoying the afterglow of his orgasm. "Glad you came." Izaya panted.

"Ah.. ha.." Shizuo panted. He relaxed his body and closed his eyes, enjoying every second of the afterglow of his orgasm.

"You're amazing." Izaya told the blonde and kissed his cheek.

"You're... better.." Shizuo whispered hoarsely.

"You're a fantastic person. You're the best. I love you."

The blonde pulled Izaya in for a deep kiss.

"Mm." Izaya purred against Shizuo's lips. He adjusted himself and slowly pulled out, never breaking their lips' contact.

"Ahh.." Shizuo moaned against Izaya's lips.

Izaya pulled back and looked at Shizuo's pleasured expression. "And I repeat. Adorable."

"Stop saying that all the time.."

"Are you tired?" Izaya asked, completely ignoring Shizuo's comment.

"A bit.." the blonde yawned.

"Let's go to bed, beauty." he whispered against his ear and kissed his cheek. He slowly slid backwards with Shizuo on his lap and laid him down on his back.

"Would you stop.. that?" Shizuo mumbled.

"In fact, no." He really intended to tell him that he would stop calling him names if Shizuo would stop smoking, but he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Tch.." Shizuo snorted.

Izaya smiled and lay himself down beside the blonde, lying on his side. "Come here."

Shizuo sighed but crawled closer to Izaya.

Izaya happily wrapped an arm around the blonde, hugging him against his chest. He tugged in the covers and pulled them over both of them. "Sleep tight, dear."

"You too." Shizuo mumbled and closed his eyes.

* * *

Christine: Yessssss~  
Signe: Hope you enjoyed it! We surely did :P


End file.
